My Heart Is With You
by Sheridan4eva
Summary: My Heart Is With You. Therox story.
1. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1:  
  
"Oh you are so sweet!" Theresa said pulling her husband to be, Ethan in for a kiss.  
  
"Hey Resa! Don't keep me tempted I need to go and get my tuxedo in a few minutes." He responded before pulling Theresa in for one more kiss.  
  
"Will you miss me?" she asked laying on the bed sideways trying to tempt him.  
  
"I miss you already!" he left.  
  
"hmmmm. What to do."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe her luck. She was marrying the man she thought she'd never be able to marry! In a few days her and Ethan would be husband and wife. They were to live at the Crane Mansion until their own mansion was completly built. It was nearly ready.  
  
Theresa sighs.  
  
"I am so bored! I know I'll go and visit Whitney!"  
  
10 minutes later Theresa arrived at the Russell's only to here the sound of TC's angry voice yelling.  
  
"How could you keep this from me Eve?" he yelled.  
  
Theresa rang the door bell nervoulsy not expecting an answer. Finally Eve answered with red eyes.  
  
"Oh...." Eve wipes her eyes. "Theresa. Come in Whitneys in her room."  
  
"Is everything alright Dr Russell?" she asked.  
  
"Yes everythings fine.... OK I'll tell you. Come into the kitchen."  
  
They go into the kitchen.  
  
"Theresa about 20 years ago when I was young, I was a singer at a club."  
  
"Thats where Whitney gets her fantastic voice from!"  
  
"Yes. Every night there was this wealthy looking man sitting at the bar. So one night I approached him. He put the charms on me. We fell in love. Well for him it was lust. We slept together... and had a baby together."  
  
"Oh my God! Whitney's not Coach Russells?"  
  
"No not Whitney. It was a boy. Well, when he found out he abandoned me. I was alone. I had my baby. The doctors said the baby died. But later on in life I found out that my baby is still alive an out there!"  
  
"Who was this man?" Theresa said interested.  
  
"Well... Theresa... It was.... Julian Crane."  
  
"Julian! That slimebag! God! He has a habit of that!" she yelled standing up angry.  
  
"I know! But theres more."  
  
"More? How worse can it get?"  
  
"Very bad. Recently Julian started to investigate our missing son. I was drawn to him. And evetually he fell back in love with me and I... fell in love with him."  
  
Theresa gasps "Dr Russell Julian is..."  
  
"I can't help it Theresa. It's real. Like your love for Ethan is real."  
  
"So thats why I heard Coach Russell yelling just then. How did he find out?"  
  
"Liz my sister knew. She told him everything. And I think he's going to leave me!"  
  
Eve starts crying again.  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry Dr Russell. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"It will get out sooner or later! So you might as well tell the whole world!"  
  
"No! I wouldn't want to put you in that position!"  
  
"I'll lose my husband, my daughters, my job, my home and my reputation."  
  
"Does Whitney know?"  
  
"Yes. She nearly told TC."  
  
"Are you going to start a life with Julian? Because I wouldn't recommend it..."  
  
"No I won't! What would I look like?"  
  
"Someone who follows their heart. If you and Coach Russell divorce then maybe it's fates way of telling you that it's Julian you should be with."  
  
"It's a horrible way to end up with your true love!"  
  
"I better go Dr Russell. Good Luck. And your secret is safe with me." she said getting up and making her way to the door.  
  
"Thank you Theresa." Eve said getting out a tissue.  
  
Theresa makes her way upstairs to Whitney's room.  
  
"Poor Dr Russell. I can't imagine what she's going through. Well yeah I can. I've lost Ethan before."  
  
Theresa knocks on Whitneys door.  
  
"Whit? It's Theresa can I come in?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Whit? Are you in there?  
  
"Theresa..." Whitney replies crying.  
  
Theresa burst's into the room.  
  
"Whitney! I am so sorry to hear about your mom and dad."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just spoke to your mom."  
  
"Oh thats great! She tells you but doesn't tell me! She denys it to me! God I hate her!"  
  
"Whitney... thats a cruel thing to say."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just really depressed right now."  
  
"Well, maybe you should get some help, maybe from a counsellor. Or I could help you."  
  
"Thanks Resa, but I'll be alright. I can't wait till this thing is over. Then I'll be fine."  
  
"Well Whitney, that could be a while yet."  
  
"Whats mom like right now?"  
  
"She's distraught. She said that your Aunt Liz told your dad."  
  
"Aunt Liz wouldn't do that. Not to us."  
  
"I don't know Whit."  
  
"So hows thing between you and Ethan?"  
  
"I love him to death! And he loves me!"  
  
"Well you better get back to him. I'm sure he's missing you to death!"  
  
"Are you sure you want me to go?"  
  
"Yeah. You have better thing to do than sit here with grumpy bum!"  
  
"OK. Remember Whit.. I'm here for you if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Resa."  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
The Sun is shining and the flowers are glowing. A black limo pulls up.  
  
"Thank you sir." a handsome young man said getting out of the limo.  
  
"Well here I am. Home sweet home."  
  
"Come on Harmony give me what your made of. 


	2. Pleased To Meet You

Chapter 2:  
  
The handsome stranger approaces the Crane mansion front door and knocks.  
  
"Hello miss."  
  
"Oh.. Come in Mr Crane." Phyllis, Rebecca's maid said.  
  
"Wheres Father dearest?"  
  
"Mr Crane is in the library."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He makes his way to the library.  
  
"Father!" he said sarcastically opening the door.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting snack time." he said walking in on Julian and Rebecca playing one of their 'special games'.  
  
"Julian who is this?" Rebecca said covering up.  
  
"Ahhh, this must be the awfully popular Rebecca."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Fox. Julian and Ivy's son."  
  
"Please don't remind me son."  
  
"Julian!" Rebecca said getting her handbag and starting to hit him.  
  
"Rebecca please! Let me talk to Fox alone for a moment."  
  
"Okay Pookie. I'll be back in a minute for round 2."  
  
"Gross." Fox said quietly.  
  
Rebecca leaves. Fox takes a seat.  
  
"Well Fox I haven't seen you in... when was the last time we met?"  
  
"A long time ago. Well Father, looks like you haven't changed one bit."  
  
"Yes I have for your information, Fox."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I'm in love."  
  
"With who? Rebecca? Because I don't call that love."  
  
"Oh and what would you call love? You've been through millions of girls. Who was there... Lets see.. Melissa, Jasmine, the lovely and foxy Denise, hmmm Joanne, Claire and oh lets not forget your longest relationship to that virgin... what was her name again?"  
  
"Emily."  
  
"Yes Emily. And that ended when she told you that she was saving herself until marriage."  
  
"You don't know the full story paps."  
  
Theresa slams the door open with anger in her eyes. Narrowly missing Fox.  
  
"Julian you pig!"  
  
"Oh Theresa... how are you dear?"  
  
"Don't you dear me you scum bag! I know about your so called fling with Dr Russell! I've just been to the Russells and they are falling to pieces because of you!"  
  
"What was that about you changing father?" Fox interrupted.  
  
Theresa turns around to see the handsome Fox sitting on the chair looking too damn hot that Theresa couldn't take her eyes of him.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Fox Crane. Julian and Ivy's son."  
  
"Well hi Fox. I'm Theresa. I'm engaged to your brother, Ethan."  
  
"Yeah thats why I'm here. I'm here for the wedding."  
  
"I'm glad your here."  
  
"Well, excuse me you two but I have a company to run here." Julian butted in.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet Julian!"  
  
"What on Earth is going on?" Rebecca came in.  
  
"Rebecca, just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Why? You don't like me and I don't like you so what could you possibly want?"  
  
"I thought I would let you know of your...'Pookie's' little games here he calls love!"  
  
"Theresa there you are!" Ethan rushed in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Well well, well Fox buddy! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Ethan. Just getting to know your fiance"  
  
"She's great isn't she?"  
  
"Your a lucky man Eth's"  
  
"Theresa! What were you about to tell me about Julian?" asked Rebecca.  
  
Theresa looks at Julian then at Rebecca then at Fox then to Ethan.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing. It was just about Crane Industries."  
  
"Fine. Now I would appreciate it if you all left."  
  
"I'm gone." Theresa stormed out of the library followed by Ethan and Fox.  
  
"I would hate to think what their doing now." smiled Fox.  
  
"Same."  
  
"Hey Resa..."  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"I'll get that. Excuse me one moment." Ethan went to answer the phone leaving Theresa and Fox talking.  
  
"So Theresa. Why didn't you tell Rebecca about Julian?"  
  
"I couldn't Fox. It would tear Rebecca apart."  
  
"Since when did you start caring about Rebecca?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know that being separated from a lover is terrible. I have experienced that pain you know?"  
  
"So have I. Many times."  
  
"It's terrible isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
They have a moment of silence staring at each other.  
  
"We have a lot in common don't we?" said Fox breaking the uncomfortale silence.  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Hey Theresa, I need to go to the country club to confirm the place." Ethan interrupted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... we're having our reception there!"  
  
"Oh my God! Ethan! That's what I've always wanted!"  
  
"I'm happy for you guys. I wish I had a fiance to love and make happy."  
  
Theresa couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She felt a bond with her future brother in-law.  
  
"You know Ethan, I might come with you!" said Theresa.  
  
"Okay... But there's only need for one of us to go."  
  
"I just wanna spend some time with you!" she said hugging him.  
  
"Well I'll go and un pack." Fox said making his way upstairs.  
  
"Okay buddy! See you at dinner!"  
  
Fox's bedroom....  
  
"I can't be. Don't be stupid Fox, she's your brothers love."  
  
Fox kept on wondering why he and Theresa shared a bond. Was he in love with her? No he can't be. It's his brothers fiance he's talking about. She doesn't love him. She loves Ethan. Ethan is so lucky. -Fox thought.  
  
"I'm not in love with Theresa!" he said out loud.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
Fox turned around and got a shock at who he saw. 


	3. Chemistry

Chapter 3:  
  
"Mother? Your out of your wheelchair!"  
  
"Yes. I got 2 of my Christmas wishes last year. Sam and being able to stand and walk again."  
  
"I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Fox walked over to his mother and hugged her.  
  
"Fox... Did I hear you correct? Did you just say that you wern't in love with Theresa.?"  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Oh my God! Your in love with Theresa!"  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"This fantastic! Theresa can go with you and Ethan and Gwen could hook up again!" she interrupted her son again.  
  
"Mother, Theresa loves Ethan. Theres nothing I can do to change that!"  
  
"Or is there?"  
  
"No mother, I'm not attempting one of your ridiculous schemes."  
  
"My you have grown up so much!"  
  
"But yes, your right I do love Theresa."  
  
"Didn't you only just meet her though?"  
  
"Yes. It was love at first sight. But she doesn't love me! I'm not good enough for her."  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
"You can win Theresa!"  
  
"Mother, this is not a competition! Theresa is not the trophy."  
  
"I know I know! But what are you going to do? The wedding is in two days."  
  
"Just leave it be I guess."  
  
"No! You can't do that! You love her!"  
  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"I'm sorry darling. But if it's meant to be you'll end up together one day."  
  
"Thanks mother."  
  
"I shall be going now. If you need me I'm staying at Sam's okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ivy leaves.  
  
Next day:  
  
Ethan is at work, Rebecca is shopping and Julian is at the country club bar. Theresa and Fox are the only ones in the house.  
  
"Good morning Theresa!" Fox yelled out to her as she walked down the stairs still looking sleepy.  
  
"Morning." she replied sitting on the couch.  
  
They once again have a ackward silent moment.  
  
Fox was nervous. He and Theresa alone in the house and they were having that silence again. Should he make a move on his brothers fiance? Or should he let Theresa be with Ethan? He decided to pull a few joks and put on the Fox charm to see if Theresa responded.  
  
"Hey Theresa, heres a joke for ya: Why was number 10 scared?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Because 7 ate nine!"  
  
Theresa laughs.  
  
"Do you get it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, 7 8 9, their all numbers in a row and that seven ate nine! Your such a funny man Fox! I know we'll get along great."  
  
"Yeah we probably will."  
  
Theresa stares into Fox's eyes. All of a sudden her world felt like it was changing.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Hush." he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Theresa was in heaven. She never felt this way with Ethan. Her lips againist Fox's. It felt so real. That's because it is real! 


	4. Deal Or No Deal

Chapter 4:  
  
Theresa and Fox are engaged in a passionate liplock and can't seem to let go. Finally Theresa has the courage to let go.  
  
"Fox, I can't do this. I love Ethan."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Thats okay, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"But why did we kiss? Is it telling us something?"  
  
"No. Fate wants me to be with Ethan."  
  
Fox sighs.  
  
"I might just go out." he said disappointed.  
  
"Fox I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Save it!" he stormed out of the mansion and slammed the door on the door on the way.  
  
Damn it! How could this happen to him. He loves Theresa, and Theresa loves him. Ethan better be happy with her, because he's a lucky man. Frustration filled Fox's body as he went into his car and speeded of.  
  
Inside the Crane Mansion Theresa is drowning her sorrows over a bottle of whisky.  
  
"How could this be happening?" she said.  
  
"Theresa! I home."  
  
Theresa jumped. It was Ethan.  
  
"Ethan. Hi."  
  
"Hey! Theresa why are you drinking? You said that you would never touch alcohol again after what happened with Julian."  
  
"Yeah I know. Why are you home so early?"  
  
"I got the day of!"  
  
"Wow! Thats great!"  
  
"So.. Wheres my brother?"  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Well thats the only brother I have."  
  
"He's gone out somewhere, I don't know where though?"  
  
"Good. That gives us a chance to catch up on some unfinished homework, if you know what I mean." he said giving Theresa a flirty look.  
  
"Oh I see." she replied kissing him on his lips. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Okay then!" Ethan said quickly picking up Theresa and carrying her into the bedroom where he layed her down on the bed gently and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Ethan it's only 11:30 in the morning."  
  
"Who cares." he continued to kiss her and eventually ripped her clothes of to reveal Theresa's sexy lingere. Theresa then took of Ethans clothes then they began to make love.  
  
"Oh Ethan."  
  
"Resa..."  
  
Meanwhile at The Book Cafe:  
  
Fox enters. He walks up to the main desk and gets a coffee.  
  
"Fox Crane?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Fox turned around and was shocked. It was Gwen.  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Yep this is me!"  
  
"Oh how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. But not since Ethan broke up with me."  
  
They hug.  
  
"Fox, is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Real sure Fox!"  
  
"Okay there is, but you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Of course I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay then. Yesterday I met Theresa and I think I'm in love with her. We kissed this morning but she said she didn't love me and that her future was with Ethan."  
  
"What? Oh my God! You love Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"This is great! We could work together to split them up! I could get Ethan and you'll get Theresa!"  
  
"Gwen no! I don't want to separate two people who love each other."  
  
"But Theresa loves you!"  
  
"No she doesn't."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
Gwen stares at Fox not believing a word he says.  
  
"Come on Fox! If she kissed you..."  
  
"I kissed her."  
  
"Oh... I see. Fox please work with me! I know you'll get Theresa and I'll get Ethan!"  
  
"Theres always something in it for you isn't there?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed right now."  
  
"Theres got to be a way she can get into your pants!"  
  
"Gwen! Your gross. Your just as bad as Rebecca."  
  
"Oh my God. What did she do now?"  
  
"Lets just say she was having the time of her life."  
  
"How embarrassing! So back to the Theresa topic, are you gonna help me? Or shall I do it by myself?"  
  
"Let me think about it. I'll call you tonight with my answer."  
  
"Just don't wait too long. Tomorrow is the day before the wedding!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Your coffee sir." the waiter handed Fox his coffee.  
  
"Well Gwen I better go."  
  
"Okay, see ya later."  
  
"Bye." Fox opened the entrance door and walked out in deep thoughts. Should he help Gwen break up Ethan and Theresa? Would there be any need to? Would Theresa realise her love for Fox before she gets married to his brother? All this was in his head.  
  
10 minutes later Fox returned to the Crane Mansion still in deep thoughts. He made his way upstairs to his room which was next to Ethans. Because he was in such deep thoughts and was not concentrating on where he was going he accidentally walked into Ethans room.  
  
And just realising his mistake Fox looked at the bed and there he saw Ethan making love to Theresa. He quickly and quietly made his way out of the room and went into his.  
  
"Oh my God. I can't believe they never saw me! Theresa looked so damn hot!"  
  
Fox started to wish it was him who was making love to Theresa.  
  
"Oh to hell with this!"  
  
Fox picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hi Gwen. It's Fox. That plan, I'll go through with it!" 


	5. Passion Takes Hold

Chapter 5:  
  
It's been 5 hours since Fox caught Ethan and Theresa making love. Fox has decided to help Gwen get Ethan back. Rebecca, Julian, Fox, Ethan, Sheridan and Theresa are all gathered for the family dinner.  
  
"So Fox, how was your day?" Rebecca asked desperatly trying to make conversation.  
  
No one notices Fox stare at Theresa except Theresa who stares back at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That is it!" Rebecca said standing up and stamping her foot. "What is wrong with this family! Can't you all have a simple family dinner! Oh how I wish my Gwennie were here. I could be talking to her! But all you grumpy guts wanna do is eat and stuff your faces!"  
  
Everyone remains silent looking at Rebecca shocked.  
  
"Rebecca, my family has been through a lot lately. Since Father Alistair died, Ivy leaving us for Sam Bennett and the wedding coming soon."  
  
"Oh... Well how do you like this Julian? I've invited your two daughters to come and stay with us for the wedding!"  
  
"What? Oh God no."  
  
"Hey Father what do you have against my sisters?" Fox asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I've also invited you and Sheridan's two cousins"  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Errr, Alistairs, sisters kids."  
  
"Rebecca sit down and shut-up!"  
  
3 hours later:  
  
Fox's Bedroom:  
  
Fox is sitting reading the Crane family book which has all of the Cranes profiles and history's in it.  
  
"Hmmm... very interesting little sis."  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The person comes in.  
  
"Theresa? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Fox, I need to talk to you about that kiss."  
  
"Theresa, that kiss meant nothing!"  
  
"It didn't look like that on your face."  
  
"Theresa you really have caught me at a bad time."  
  
"Is it a bad time to do this?"  
  
Theresa grabs Fox's hand and starts to kiss him on the lips, to the cheeks and the neck.  
  
"Theresa... What about Ethan?"  
  
"Ethan? He's gone out with some friends. Rebecca and Julian are doing God knows what and the others have left."  
  
"Okay... kid. Bring it on!"  
  
Fox picks Theresa up and twirls her around, and eventually they move onto the bed and make out like theres no tomorrow.  
  
"Fox! I love you."  
  
"What?" Fox said pulling away.  
  
"I love you." she repeated.  
  
"No one's ever said that to me before."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But kid, what about Ethan?"  
  
"Ethan, what about him? He's out I told you."  
  
"The wedding! Your marrying him in about 1 day now!"  
  
"We can keep our affair a secret.''  
  
"An affair. That's all this is?"  
  
"No of course not! I'm in love with you. I don't know how I'm going to marry Ethan when I love his brother."  
  
"It's easy you say I do, he says I do your pronounced..."  
  
"Fox stop! Make love to me!"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you call of the wedding. Don't marry Ethan Theresa! You love me. Not him."  
  
"Okay. But you realise that it will have to be at the right moment."  
  
"Yes, I know. You know second thoughts. I have a better Idea instead of making love!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah! Follow me."  
  
Theresa follows Fox, where he leads her to the bathroom, then to the shower.  
  
"Need A shower?"asked Fox.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"That makes 2 of us! How 'bout we save some water?"  
  
"Ooooh. I like the sound of that!"  
  
Theresa undresses and then locks the door. Fox undresses then puts on the shower. Fox goes in the shower and pulls Theresa in gently.  
  
"I love you kid!" Fox said before starting to kiss Theresa on the neck and all over her body.  
  
"Oh Fox!"  
  
"Kiddy!"  
  
They are interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Fox? Are you in their?" it was Ethan.  
  
"Oh my God. It's Ethan." Theresa whispered to Fox.  
  
"You stay here and keep quiet." Fox said as he got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He opened the door.  
  
"Ethan. Whats up big guy?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you still had some of that gel left?"  
  
"Gel? What for?"  
  
"For the wedding. God Fox, I'm so excited! Theresa and I at the alter saying I do. It's my dream come true!"  
  
"Errrrr, Sorry man, I don't have any left."  
  
"Are you sure? I thought I saw one in there this morning. Here let me take a look."  
  
Ethan pushes his way through Fox and looks in his bathroom draws.  
  
Theresa gasps.  
  
"Your right. You don't have any left. I better go. Let you get back to your shower."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Is there someone in here with you? Cause I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Real sure Fox. I bet you gotta chick in the shower right now! I wanna check her out!"  
  
"Ethan no!"  
  
Ethan makes his way to the shower and starts to open it! 


	6. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 6:  
  
Fox's Bathroom:  
  
Ethan is about to open the shower curtains which Theresa is hiding in.  
  
"Oh my God. He'll see me!" Theresa whispered in a panic.  
  
"Ethan, buddy I'm telling ya there's no one in there!"  
  
"Real sure Fox!" Ethan said opening the curtains.  
  
"Ethan? Where are you?" It was Julian  
  
"Oh great!" Ethan goes out of the room leaving the curtains half open.  
  
Theresa quickly gets out and drys herself.  
  
"That was close, Fox."  
  
"Too close."  
  
"Fox, I don't think we should continue our relationship anymore."  
  
"What? Theresa no!"  
  
"It's for the best!"  
  
"How would it be for the best if you love me and not Ethan?"  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
"But you just said out there...."  
  
"I know! I was just dying for love. Ethan hasn't been giving me enough lately."  
  
"Yes he certainly has! I walked in on you two making love! If that wasn't enough Theresa then your a hard one to please!"  
  
"You saw us?"  
  
"Yep! Theresa just get out! You don't love me."  
  
"I am really sorry Fox!"  
  
"Please just go. Before Ethan catches you."  
  
Theresa leaves. Life was just so unfair for her. She loves Fox, not Ethan. She thought Ethan was the one she wanted to marry and spend the rest of her life with. But all that had changed.  
  
"Oh God! I just blew everything!" Fox said as Theresa shut the door.  
  
Fox's phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox it's Gwen. How are things between you and Theresa?"  
  
"Awful."  
  
"No! Start from the beginning."  
  
"Okay. Theresa came into my room and said that she loved me. She started to kiss me and told me that she wanted me to make love with her."  
  
"Hmmm, Theresa, Theresa!"  
  
"Yeah, I refused and said yes, only on one condition. That she call of the wedding to Ethan, because she claimed she loved me! She agreed. So we went into the shower and were about to make love when we were interrupted by Ethan."  
  
"Oh my God! Ethan saw you two?"  
  
"No. I quickly got out of the shower. Ethan said he wanted some gel for the wedding. I said that there was none left. He checked."  
  
"So while all of this was happening Theresa was still in the shower... naked?"  
  
"Yep. Ethan said that he thought I had a girl in the shower like I used to do. He opened the curtains but half way Julian called out to him so he only managed to open it half way."  
  
"Oh my God! How close was that?"  
  
"Yeah I know! Theresa then got out of the shower and dryed herself and got dressed. She then said that she wanted to end our relationship. I said that doing that would be wrong since she loved me not Ethan."  
  
"Let me guess she didn't want to hurt Ethan's feelings?"  
  
"No. She said that she just needed to be loved. She then said that she didn't love me. So I told her to get out."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"I know I blew it."  
  
"No you didn't! Thats perfect! It all goes with the plan!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You object at the wedding!"  
  
"No no no! I am not doing that!"  
  
"Fine. You don't want Theresa!"  
  
Gwen hangs up.  
  
"Damn it!" Fox said also putting the phone done.  
  
2 days later:  
  
Today is Ethan and Theresa's wedding day. Theresa is in her bedroom getting ready. Ethan is ready and practising his wedding vows downstairs some people are getting the Crane Mansion ready for The wedding.  
  
Theresa's room:  
  
Theresa is ready and looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
She is wearing a gorgeous white dress. Sleeveless and goes out at the waist. Her hair is down and slightly curled. She is wearing a veil which goes down to her waist too.  
  
Fox enters the room.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes I do. I just wanted to ask you not to object at the wedding. This wedding means more than anything to me."  
  
"Oh." Fox said looking down. Thank God he didn't go along with Gwen's plan.  
  
"And also. I don't love you. Please don't spoil my day for me."  
  
"God Theresa! Is that all you can think about? Yourself!"  
  
"No Fox it isn't-"  
  
"I love you! Don't you care about that! About that kiss, our making out and shower games? That was so special to me."  
  
"I am really sorry."  
  
"I just, what the hell-"  
  
Fox walks over to Theresa and kisses her passionately.  
  
"Fox no."  
  
"Yes. I love you Theresa. Don't marry Ethan!"  
  
"Please go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Fine. But as you get married and say your vows these words will be in your head. I love you Theresa. I can make you happy. Ethan doesn't make you as happy as I do. And you love me."  
  
He leaves.  
  
"Jesus!" Theresa said throwing her hair brush at the mirror.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
"Do you Ethan Winthrop take the Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, take the Ethan Winthrop to be your husband?" 


	7. New Love

Chapter 7:  
  
"I do." Theresa said looking at Ethan.  
  
"I hearby pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Ethan lifts up Theresa's veil and kisses her.  
  
"I can't take this much longer." Fox said to Gwen and ran out of the room without anyone noticing. Gwen ran after him.  
  
"Fox! Wait up!" Fox stops.  
  
"Listen to me! You can still get Theresa. There is something called a divorce!"  
  
"Yeah but Ethan doesn't believe in divorcing."  
  
"Well whats he gonna do when his wife tells him she wants one?"  
  
"You do have a point."  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"I just can't bear to watch the woman I love marry another man. My brother!"  
  
"Hey. I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Gwen." Fox said giving her a hug.  
  
Ethan and Theresa's reception.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Ethan said pulling his new wife onto the dancefloor.  
  
"Yeah it is." Theresa replied looking at Fox and Gwen talking.  
  
I have to do something. I'm not in love with you Ethan! I love Fox. I always will! Theresa thought.  
  
"Listen Ethan I need to talk to you. In private."  
  
"Well... sure. Over there."  
  
They go over to the kitchen area.  
  
"Fox, Come on dance with me!" Gwen urged Fox  
  
"Not now. I need to go to the bathroom." Fox said going near the bathrooms. Gwen followed him knowing he was in pain.  
  
"Fox! You can't keep doing this!"  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"Because. Because it's not right. It will become very obvious to everyone soon that you love Theresa."  
  
"Good. I want the whole world to know!"  
  
"Fox. Just calm down."  
  
Suddenly they heard a bang coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Geez. We better see if everythings alright in there." Gwen said only to be pulled back by Fox who surprised her with a kiss!  
  
Suddenly Theresa ran out from the kitchen!  
  
"Fox! No!" Theresa ran over to Fox.  
  
"I told Ethan! We can finally be together!" She said.  
  
"Sorry Resa. I've found someone new."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She's right under your nose! Blonde hair and a gorgeous face!"  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Theresa screamed. 


	8. Facing The Facts

Chapter 8:  
  
Next Day:  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald home:  
  
"Theresa. Calm down." Pilar said to Theresa trying to calm her down.  
  
"How can I calm down when once again Gwen has stole my man?"  
  
"Fox is not your man Theresa!" Luis interrupted.  
  
"Yes he is. I ended it with Ethan to be with him!"  
  
"You can't change any of that." Pilar said.  
  
"Thats it! What if I can?"  
  
"You can't do that Theresa."  
  
"Yes I can! I'm going to win Fox back! Even if it means moving heaven and Earth!"  
  
"Theresa, you still in shock you really need to take it easy for the next few days." Eve said.  
  
"No! Just everyone leave me alone!" Theresa yelled running out of the door and making her way to the Crane Mansion.  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
Gwen is humming as she cleans the house when suddenly Rebecca comes in and asks herself what her daughter is doing.  
  
"Gwennie?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Why are you cleaning when the maids are here to do that?"  
  
"I just really happy!"  
  
"Happy because?"  
  
"I have once again ruined Theresa's life!"  
  
"Oh Gwennie! Well done! Oh I've raised you so well!"  
  
"Whatever mother."  
  
"So how did you manage to ruin Theresa's life again?"  
  
"Well turns out Fox and Theresa were seeing each other when Ethan and Theresa were engaged! So at the wedding Fox and I kissed just as Theresa came through to tell Fox they were free to be together because she and Ethan are splitting! But Fox on the other hand has other ideas. To be with me! And you should of heard Theresa after that!"  
  
"But I thought you loved Ethan not Fox?"  
  
"Yeah. I Love both of them!"  
  
"Gwen! I have raised you to be with Ethan! Not his brother!"  
  
"Mother I really don't care. As long as I ruin Theresa's life I'm happy."  
  
"You bitch!" Gwen and Rebecca turned around and saw Theresa standing at the door.  
  
"Oh speak of the devil herself!" Gwen said.  
  
"You don't love Fox! Gwen! Your only with him to ruin my life!"  
  
"Thats not true Theresa! I love Fox! And guess what? I love Ethan too!"  
  
"How can you love two people at the same time?" she asked.  
  
"Easy!"  
  
"Oh Terricista go home to your so called Family!" Rebecca shouted.  
  
"No! I will not go home until I've proven to Fox the man I love that I indeed love him!"  
  
"Well you'll be here a very long time!"  
  
"That is not funny!"  
  
" I wasn't trying to be funny Theresa!  
  
"Theresa? What are you doing here?" Fox said coming down the Crane stairs.  
  
"Fox! I love you! Gwen doesn't love you. She's just using you to ruin my life all over again!"  
  
"Theresa your wasting your time!" Fox said.  
  
"No I am not! I heard those two witches talking!"  
  
"Witches?" Rebecca interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Witches!"  
  
"Well then look no further than the mirror Theresa!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"um... nothing." Rebecca said noticing her anger.  
  
"I heard exactly what you said Becs!"  
  
"No I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Oh yes you did!" Theresa shouted at Rebecca. She then ran to Rebecca and started to strangle her with anger in her eyes.  
  
"You won't get away with ruining me!"  
  
"Theresa stop!" Fox said trying to grab his ex but she was too strong.  
  
Finally Rebecca lost her breath and passed out.  
  
5 hours later:  
  
Harmony jail:  
  
Gwen had Theresa arrested after she hurt Rebecca. Theresa is currently sitting in the jail cell when Fox comes in.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Kid."  
  
"You still call me kid!"  
  
"Yeah I do. Listen I know you didn't mean to hurt Rebecca that bad. You just lost your temper right?"  
  
"No. She deserved it!"  
  
"Theresa saying that won't get you out of here."  
  
"I know. Whats the point going back at there when you're not with me or don't love me?"  
  
"Theresa you'll meet other guys."  
  
"Other guys who would never match up to be as perfect as you?"  
  
"Theresa stop."  
  
"Please Fox just give me a second chance! I've learned my lesson. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you!"  
  
"You really confused right now. I'll be going now."  
  
"No Fox please don't go!"  
  
"Theresa I have to."  
  
"Why? The time limit is not up until another 15 minutes!"  
  
"I know. Gwen is expecting me."  
  
"Well Gwen can wait! That bitch stole Ethan from me! Now she's taking you away from me!"  
  
"You don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Oh yes I do! Fox, I heard those two talking. Gwen said that she loved both you and Ethan! And that she was only staying with you to cause me more pain! And I hate to say this Fox but she's succeeding! I'm in so much pain! Emotionally and physically."  
  
"Physically? Theresa whats wrong with you?"  
  
"Everytime I think of you and Gwen I get a tight chest. Like I can't breathe. But I can breathe. I don't understand whats happening to me Fox."  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor Theresa."  
  
"How? I'm in jail."  
  
"Ask Sam to bring a doctor in."  
  
"Theres only one thing that would make me feel better! This."  
  
Theresa pulls Fox into a kiss. which surprises Fox. The pain was gone!  
  
"Theresa no!" Fox said pulling away.  
  
"Fox you responded."  
  
"So."  
  
"So that means you still love me!"  
  
"No Resa! I don't love you. I'm going for good this time! I'll be back in the morning."  
  
"Fine." She said looking down disappointed. She knew Fox still loved her. But why wasn't he declaring his love for her. Was it Gwen? Did Gwen trap him? She couldn't help feeling sorry for herself. No Fox. She was in jail and where was her family? Luis was on his honeymoon with Sheridan, Miguel and Kay had gone on holiday after Kay's breakdown, Antonio was also in jail, for raping Sheridan, shooting Luis and killing Alistair. But where was mama?  
  
5 hours later:  
  
It was dinner time. Luis had told Theresa how bad the jail food was so she was dreading it. A handsome young police officer came in to give Theresa her food.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not very hungry."  
  
"Thats a shame. The dessert looks really nice."  
  
"Theres a dessert? In jail?"  
  
"Nah just kidding. You really should eat your dinner. You'll go very hungry if you don't eat it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"I'm Mark Reeves. Whats your name?"  
  
"Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Um..no not at all. Heres your dinner. Enjoy."  
  
Mark leaves.  
  
"That was weird." 


	9. Surprise visitor

Chapter 9:  
  
Next Day- Harmony Jail  
  
Fox is paying Theresa a visit in jail.  
  
"Can I have about 20 minutes?" he asked the guard.  
  
"Certainly Mr Crane." The guard swaid leaving.  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Fox! Whats happening with my sentence?"  
  
"Gwen and Rebecca want you to stay in here for about two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks? No. What about Little Ethan? He'll be wondering where I am!"  
  
"Don't panic Theresa!"  
  
"Don't panic? I'm on the urge of killing myself! You don't love me, my family's not here, I'm lonely and to top it of I'm in jail!"  
  
"Theresa don't kill yourself."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... Becasue I love you!"  
  
"You love me. Oh Fox I knew it! I knew you loved me!" She said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Fox. This maybe the only chance we ever get alone. Make love to me."  
  
"Theresa. Where in a jail cell."  
  
"So who cares! We got 20 minutes!"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Please Fox!"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Fox lifts Theresa up onto the desk in the cell and lays her down. With that they start to make love, on the table in Theresa's jail cell.  
  
20 minutes later:  
  
Fox and Theresa have made love. And are putting each others clothes back on.  
  
"Mr Crane your time is up."  
  
"Will you be okay?" Fox asked Theresa.  
  
"Yes. You love me!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Fox leaves.  
  
"That was fantastic!" Theresa said.  
  
That night Theresa slept well and had a dream about her and Fox with Little Ethan.  
  
Next Day:  
  
Mark comes in.  
  
"Theresa. You have another visitor."  
  
"Fox."  
  
The visitor comes in and shocks Theresa.  
  
"Oh my God. It's you." 


	10. Out Of Power

Chapter 10:  
  
"Ethan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just thought we could get things back on track."  
  
"On track?"  
  
"Yes. I still love you Theresa. Please don't divorce me."  
  
"Ethan I'm divorcing you. Just face the facts."  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you please give us 15 minutes alone?" Ethan turned around and asked Mark as Mark let him in Theresa's jail cell.  
  
"Certainly Mr Winthrop."  
  
Mark leaves.  
  
"Ethan, save your breath. I'm not staying with you."  
  
"Oh is that a fact?"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Well then Theresa, will this change your mind?"  
  
Ethan pulls out a gun and holds it at Theresa's chest.  
  
"Ethan no. I will not sink into your quests."  
  
"Okay I didn't expect that to work. Theresa you can have it the hard way if you wish."  
  
"The hard way?"  
  
"This."  
  
Ethan hits Theresa across the face and pulls her onto the desk. The same desk that she and Fox made love on the previous day. He rips open her clothes and throws himself over Theresa.  
  
"Ethan stop!"  
  
"Shut your mouth. I've gotta gun you know."  
  
Ethan then hits Theresa across the face again. 10 minutes later:  
  
Theresa is going through pain as Ethan rapes her. After another 2 minutes Ethan stops, gets up and puts on his clothes. Theresa does the same.  
  
"Listen, don't you dare tell anyone about this. I will destroy you if you do."  
  
Ethan leaves. Theresa is left shaking.  
  
Mark comes in.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know you're hiding something."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"If you tell me I will tell you why I went Oh my God after I heard your name."  
  
"Yeah, because you know my brother Luis."  
  
"No. It's a bit more than that."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you only if you promise to not tell anyone."  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"Okay. That man just then we're going through a divorce at the moment."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. He wanted a second chance. But I said no because I love his brother."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Since I said no he pulled a gun to my head, I still said no, so he hit me across the face and pulled me onto that table. He raped me."  
  
"Oh my God. You must tell someone Theresa!"  
  
"I can't he said he would destroy me if I told anyone."  
  
"Theresa you need help."  
  
"No I don't! Now whats your little secret?"  
  
"Well.. um it kind of started when I was only a baby. My mother was struggling to feed and supply the needs for my siblings. I was the youngest. So she decided to put me up for adoption. I found a new home with lovely new parents. They told me everything when I was older, about my family, my mother, family history and why my mother gave me up for adoption."  
  
"Have you ever seen your mother?"  
  
"No. But I know her name."  
  
"Whats her name?"  
  
"I don't want to go on. I'm sorry Theresa."  
  
"Please tell me! I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Good, can always trust the prisoners."  
  
"So whats your mothers name then?"  
  
"Pilar Lopez Fitzgerald."  
  
"Oh my God. Your my brother!" 


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11:  
  
"He's my brother." Theresa kept on saying to herself in disbelief as the night went by.  
  
She still couldn't belief that her mother had another son and never told anyone about it! How could someone do that? Suddenly Theresa came up with an idea to help Mark get over his misery.  
  
"Hey Mark."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When I get out of here, I was wondering would you like to meet my mother, your mother?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Mama would love to see her son again!"  
  
"I would love that Theresa. Over the years I really missed my mother. Although I didn't really know her, but knowing that she's my mother made me miss her."  
  
"So your adoptive parents told you that you were adopted?"  
  
"Yeah they did. He was a doctor and she was a nurse. They told me when I was about 5."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Do you think Pilar... well mama would be happy to see me?"  
  
"Of course she would! The only reason she gave you up is because of the trouble she was in with money. She loved you so much. It would mean the world to her."  
  
"Good. I'd hate to turn up and her saying she doesn't want me there."  
  
"Mama would never do that to a loved one. She's not that type of person."  
  
"She sounds like a remarkable woman from the way you've been describing her."  
  
"She is."  
  
"So Theresa what are you going to do about this whole ra-"  
  
"Theresa!" Fox shouted coming in.  
  
"Fox what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Good news honey. Rebecca and Gwen have decided to let you go now."  
  
"Now? Tonight you mean?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Thats great Theresa. You'll have to sign bail papers as you leave." Mark said.  
  
"Fox this is Mark, he was a great friend to me while I was in here."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mark."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Come on Resa lets get you outta here!"  
  
Outside Police Station...  
  
Theresa and Fox have just come out of the station. Theresa just got changed from her prison clothes and into the clothes Fox bought her to change into.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Fox."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For getting me out of there. It was torture. Of course Mark was great. But the food, the clothes the bed it was horrible."  
  
"Yeah it looked terrible. A beauty queen like you shouldn't have to be staying in that."  
  
"Aww. Thanks Fox. Your really sweet."  
  
Around the corner Gwen and Rebecca are listening to Theresa and Fox's every word.  
  
"How dare she flirt with me boyfriend." Gwen said quietly so Theresa and Fox couldn't here.  
  
"No Gwen. Fox is flirting with Theresa. He called her a beauty Queen."  
  
"But I'm his princess." Gwen protested.  
  
"You know Fox, I think I might go home now. I'm not feeling so great." said Theresa.  
  
"Wait. I haven't given you your goodnight kiss yet."  
  
"Your right you haven't."  
  
Fox kisses Theresa. What was a simple kiss on the lips turns into a big, long passionate kiss on the lips, to the kneck and the cheek.  
  
"That was the best goodnight kiss I have ever received." Theresa said.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"Goodnight." Fox said before heading of not long before Theresa went home too.  
  
Gwen and Rebecca come out from their hiding to where Theresa and Fox were standing.  
  
"Did you see that mother?"  
  
"That kiss? Certainly did. Fox looks like a wonderful kisser. He must of got that of Julian."  
  
"Theresa stole him away from me!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You love Ethan not Fox."  
  
"Mother! Have I told you how much I hate it when Theresa steals a man from me?"  
  
"Yeah but she's not with Ethan so why not go for him instead?"  
  
"Fox is so much better in bed."  
  
"Yeah your probably right. My Pookie has always been better than Jonathon."  
  
"Mother! Thats gross."  
  
"Gwennie, I haven't told anyone this apart from my Pookie who's very very shocked. You see Gwen I'm expecting."  
  
"Expecting?"  
  
"A baby!"  
  
"Mother your pregnant? Oh my God. Is it Julians?"  
  
"What do you think I am? Of course it's Julians. I hope it's a boy. I know Julian would love a new heir. You Julian thinks he doesn't have much compared to Sheridan."  
  
"Of course he doesn't Sheridan has a husband, she's with Luis, and has three kids with him."  
  
"But he does. He's got the money, the wife, the power, some children with Ivy, and now he's expecting a child with his wife."  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald house...  
  
Theresa's room.: Still shaken up from her rape Theresa decides to speak out. Ethan deserves to be where she just was. But who should she tell. Luis? Antonio? Pilar?  
  
"Damn it!" she screamed throwing her hair brush at the mirror.  
  
"Theresa?" It was Luis.  
  
"Luis? Whats wrong.?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same."  
  
Theresa looked down at the glass on the floor and then up at Luis. It was time. Time to tell the truth about what really happened in jail. 


	12. Sick

Chapter 12:  
  
Theresa's Room:  
  
"I should've told him the truth." Theresa said wishing she had told Luis what really happened.  
  
As she crept into bed she thought of all the things her loved ones would do to Ethan if they found out he raped her.  
  
Fox would probably kill Ethan, Luis the same, Pilar would hate him, Ivy would stand by Ethan, Miguel would attack him and Antonio would probably try to escape from jail to kill Ethan or kill Ethan in jail!  
  
The thoughts were with her as she tried to sleep. She turned of the light pulled out her pony tail to reveal her shoulder-length hair. She then tried her hardest to sleep but she couldn't. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Mama will get it." Theresa said exhausted hoping not to get out of her comfy bed.  
  
There was the knock again.  
  
"Fine I'm coming." Theresa said getting out of bed and racing to the front door.  
  
"Yes" she said opening the door.  
  
"Hello Theresa." said Ethan.  
  
"Ethan. What are you doing here? And how dare you get me out of bed!"  
  
"Any room for me in that bed?"  
  
"No! There is no way I'm letting you in you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Whoa! Theresa you naughty girl."  
  
"Ethan what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to warn you. Don't tell anyone about what I did to you."  
  
"Oh you mean about you raping me?" she said a bit louder.  
  
"Shh."  
  
"No Ethan this is my house and I can do what I want."  
  
"Shut up you bitch. I will kill you if you tell someone."  
  
"I can protect myself."  
  
"What about your family, friends, loved ones. Especially Fox."  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on them!"  
  
"Oh and what are you gonna do? Tell someone."  
  
"Goodnight Ethan." she said closing the door.  
  
"God protect my loved ones." she said going back to bed.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"Good morning Theresa!" Pilar cheered putting two pancakes on her plate making Theresa go pale.  
  
"Theresa whats wrong? You love pancakes." asked Luis.  
  
"I'm just not feeling well this morning."  
  
"So you don't want them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. I think I know whats wrong with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must have that virus thats going around."  
  
"Yeah could do."  
  
"Then you should go and lay down for a while."  
  
"Yeah I might do that." Theresa said getting up and leaving the kitchen.  
  
She went into her room, closed the door and opened her draw where she pulled out a.... pregnancy test! 


	13. The Result

Chapter 13:  
  
"I hope I'm not pregnant." Theresa said as she did her pregnancy test.  
  
"It could be Fox's, but it could also be Ethan's!"  
  
She sighed as she waited for the result's. Anxiously waiting she jumped as someone knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Terrisita. It's mama."  
  
"Come in mama."  
  
"Terrisita you look horrible."  
  
"Hmm thanks mama."  
  
"I'm sorry I guess your just in shock after being in jail."  
  
"That was a terrible experience I never ever want to go through again."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Rebecca deserved it."  
  
"Whoa mama! I've never heard you say something like that before!"  
  
"Well, Rebecca is an evil person. She nearly ruined your life. If it wasn't for Fox your life would've been destroyed and then I would be the one in jail... for murder."  
  
"Mama don't talk like that. Your scaring me."  
  
"Theresa, I must tell you something, and your not going to like it at all."  
  
"Well, if your going to confess something to me, then I'll confess something to you."  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
Fox is staring at a photo of him and Theresa.  
  
"Ahh Theresa, my beautiful princess where would I be without you?"  
  
Ethan entered the room.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"I know you better than that Fox. Now come on hand it other."  
  
Fox hand's Ethan the picture of Theresa and Fox.  
  
"It's a picture of you and Theresa."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about Gwen I thought you were with her?"  
  
"Nope. I dumped her."  
  
"God Fox! It's one girl after another isn't it?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"First you dump Theresa for Gwen and now you dumped Gwen to go back to Theresa!"  
  
"Look's talking you hypocrite!"  
  
"Don't you call me that."  
  
"Whats wrong Ethan? Hate the truth? Just becuase I'm a Crane and your not? Or is it because I've got Theresa and you don't?"  
  
"You better stop there Fox! Your getting on my nerves."  
  
"Oooooh I'm getting on King Ethan's nerves!"  
  
"Shut up you ass hole!"  
  
"Sorry what was that Ethan?"  
  
"That's it." Ethan said as he punched Fox! Fox responded by punching him back! Soon enough they were at each other's throats!  
  
Finally Julian came in and separated them.  
  
"For God's sake! What is wrong with you two?"  
  
"He started it!" Ethan yelled pointing at Fox.  
  
Fox laughs.  
  
"Your funny Ethan boy."  
  
"Oh Fox go away!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"See ya later fellas!" Fox said as he left with a bruise, a cut and a bit of redness on his face.  
  
Lopez-Fitzgerald Home:  
  
"Terrisita what are you going to tell me?"  
  
"It's a long story mama."  
  
"Well I've got all day."  
  
Theresa smiled at Pilar.  
  
"Mama here come and sit down." Theresa said to Pilar as Pilar sat down on Theresa's bed.  
  
"It all started when Ethan and I were engaged. Fox had just come to town and the chemistry between us was just enormous."  
  
"You fell in love with Fox."  
  
"Yes I did. I soon found out that he loved me too. So we started having a secret relationship."  
  
"Theresa, what have I told you about that?"  
  
"I know mama. Fox said he wanted me to end my engagment to Ethan. I considered it but rejected the idea. So I dumped Fox. Came my wedding day Fox talked to me before the wedding and he told me that he loved me."  
  
"Oh Theresa that would make your wedding day awful."  
  
"I said I do at the alter as you know. But at the reception I started to feel as though I had made a mistake. So I told Ethan the truth about Fox and I, so I ended Ethan and I's relationship. I was coming through to tell Fox the good news when I saw him and Gwen kissing. It was terrible, especially since I just had ended my relatipnship with Ethan."  
  
"Your right this is a long story."  
  
"Yeah so as you know I hit Rebecca and went to jail. Only becuase I heard her and Gwen talking about how Gwen being with Fox would ruin my life again."  
  
"That's it! Those two cows will get what they deserve!"  
  
"Mama please don't."  
  
"Sorry Theresa."  
  
"Yeah, so in jail Fox visited me and he told me that he loved me. So we made love on the desk in the jail cell. After that Ethan paid me a visit and... he well..."  
  
"Theresa? What did Ethan do to you?"  
  
"He raped me mama!"  
  
"Ethan? No he couldn't have."  
  
"Well he did."  
  
"Oh dear Lord. My daughter was raped."  
  
"And now. On the desk there's a pregnancy test!"  
  
"Theresa are you pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But it should be ready. I don't want to know the result."  
  
"I shall read it to you."  
  
Pilar walks over to the desk and picks up the pregnancy test.  
  
She gasps.  
  
"Theresa... the pregnancy test confirms that you are indeed pregnant. Your having a baby."  
  
"What? No! This can't be happening!"  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa but it's true."  
  
"No! This isn't fair!"  
  
She gets up and looks at the pregnancy test before fainting! 


	14. Theresa's Danger

Chapter 14:  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald home:  
  
"Theresa!" Pilar yelled in a panic as she rushed to her daughters unconscious body.  
  
"Hello?" Fox yelled out as he entered the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Pilar who had heard his voice quickly stashed the pregnancy test in Theresa's bedside draw.  
  
"Fox!" Pialr called out to him.  
  
Fox enters Theresa room.  
  
"Oh my god Theresa!"  
  
"Fox call an ambulance!"  
  
"Come on Theresa wake up."  
  
"I've called the ambo."  
  
"Thank you Fox."  
  
"What happened to Resa?"  
  
"She fainted. I don't know why. Could've been the shock. I'm just not sure."  
  
"The shock of what Pilar?"  
  
"Ethan. Ethan Winthrop raped my daughter."  
  
"What?! Ethan raped Theresa? When? How? Where?"  
  
"In jail."  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard!"  
  
"Fox no! Theresa need's you. Please stay beside her while I go outside to wait for the ambulance."  
  
"Sure will do."  
  
"Come on Theresa. Wake up. I love you. I will protect you from Ethan.''  
  
Suddenly Theresa wakes up.  
  
"Theresa! Your awake!"  
  
"Fox? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is. Don't worry I'm here ow Ethan or nobody can harm you."  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Yes. Your mother told me about what he did to you."  
  
"He raped me Fox."  
  
"Shh. Don't worry. I'll kill that son of a bitch!"  
  
"Please Fox don't. You'll go to jail."  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa it's just I love you too much."  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"Ethan did it to me."  
  
Theresa sighs.  
  
"Fox...." she faints again!"  
  
"Resa? Are you awake? Oh great! I Swear Ethan you haven't heard the last of this!"  
  
Harmony Hospital:  
  
"Eve how is my Theresa?" Pilar said rushing to Eve as Eve came out of Theresa's room. Fox was getting his wounds from fighting with Ethan fixed up.  
  
"Pilar Theresa is pregnant."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Well Theresa's baby is at risk."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is a chance that as soon as Theresa gives birth the baby will die straight away."  
  
"Oh Lord."  
  
"Or the baby could die before it's even born."  
  
"What's the cause of this Eve?"  
  
"Stress."  
  
"But the baby could live right?"  
  
"Yes it could but thats only if Theresa calms down. Her blood pressure is very high."  
  
"Eve, I know that this sound's very selfish but I've been feeling unwell lately."  
  
"Do you want me to examine you?"  
  
"Yes that would be much appreciated."  
  
They leave to go to Eve's office. Mark who has just seen his mother for the first time follows.  
  
Note: I now accept anonymous reviews! Feel free to review to all of my stories anonymous! 


	15. Whit's Visit

Chapter 15:  
  
Eve's office:  
  
Eve is going over some test results Pilar took a week ago.  
  
"Now Pilar. Test results confirm that... oh dear."  
  
"Eve whats wrong?"  
  
"Pilar I want you, no infact I need you to stay in the hospital a few nights."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just.. um the test results."  
  
"I am refusing to stay in this hospital until I get answers!" she said standing up.  
  
"Okay, Pilar sit down I have some bad news about your health."  
  
Theresa's hospital room:  
  
Fox is sitting by her bed holding her hands and praying.  
  
"Please God. Let Theresa be alright. She doesn't deserve any of this. It's all Ethan's fault! Damn that bastard! Theresa don't die. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Theresa's head starts to move.  
  
"Resa?"  
  
Theresa doesn't respond. She still remains unconscious which frustrates Fox.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Theresa starts to have a dream. Theresa is sitting down on a bench in a park with her child and Fx being happy families.  
  
"Mommy I wanna play!"  
  
"Okay sweetie daddy will play with you. Won't you Fox?"  
  
"Of course I will. Come on son grab the ball and lets roll!" Fox said running with his child.  
  
Theresa stares at them with dreamy eyes. Suddenly someone puts their hand on her shoulder. Theresa turns around and see's Ethan!  
  
"Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to take my child away."  
  
"What? You can't do that, he's Fox's son."  
  
"No he isn't. I got the hospital to run a test and the test confirmed that your child over there with his Uncle is mine, not Fox's."  
  
"No! You are not taking him away from me! Not now not never!" Theresa slaps Ethan.  
  
"Your unfit to be a mother."  
  
"What? Ethan-"  
  
"Son! Over here! Come on lets go home and see your real mommy, Gwen and grandma Rebecca!"  
  
"Yay! Daddy!" Theresa's son said running over to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"No Ethan! Don't take him away from me! He's mine!"  
  
"I love you daddy!"  
  
"Sorry Theresa he's already bonded with me."  
  
"Give him back to me you.... you-"  
  
"What Theresa?"  
  
"You rapist!"  
  
Ethan stares at Theresa and gives her an evil look before running away with Theresa's son.  
  
"No! Ethan bring him back! You son of a bitch!" End of dream  
  
"No. No. Ethan bring him back. You can't take my son away from me." Theresa said in her sleep.  
  
Fox suddenly stares at her shocked.  
  
"Resa? Oh my God don't tell me she's pregnant."  
  
"Resa wake up!"  
  
"Fox?" Whitney said coming in the room.  
  
"Whitney! It's good to see you again."  
  
"Yeah you too. What happened to Theresa?"  
  
"She fainted."  
  
Whitney gives Fox a 'I know theres more to it look'.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you. Ethan raped Theresa. Theresa and I made love a day before it or something. An I'm worried he may be pregnant."  
  
"What? Ethan rape Theresa? Thats crazy."  
  
"No Whitney it' true! Pilar told me."  
  
"Oh Lord. I never thought of Ethan to rape Theresa. He was always so gentle with her."  
  
"I was shocked to. God I can't believe Ethan, my brother would do this to the woman I love! What have I ever done to Gwen eh?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"What do you mean really."  
  
"Well, you did hook up with her for a short time. Theresa told me on the phone. She was devastated."  
  
"Yeah well I'm here for her now. I'm never going to leave her. Not the way Ethan did so many times I've lost track."  
  
"You and Theresa are probably made for each other!"  
  
"We have a future together. You know, we'll get married have kids, get a dog."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"Well good luck to you. Tell Theresa I was here."  
  
"Whitney what was all this about your family crisis?"  
  
"My mom and dad split up. My sister ran away. I dumped Chad, I went away to Paris for a while."  
  
"Wheres your dad?"  
  
"He's gone to New York to live."  
  
"Oh. That must be tough on you."  
  
"Yeah, it kind of is."  
  
"See ya Whit!"  
  
"Bye." 


	16. Repeating Mistakes

Chapter 16:  
  
Harmony Hospital:  
  
"Bad news about my health? Eve whats wrong with me?" Pilar said sitting down.  
  
"Pilar we ran some tests on you earlier this week. Um.... I don't exactly know how to say this but Pilar I think you might have cancer."  
  
"Cancer?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry. But since we have found this early your chances of survival are greater."  
  
"Still.... but Breast cancer is one of the most dangerous!"  
  
"Breast cancer? Pilar how did you know?"  
  
"Well, I found a lump on my breast while I was in the shower."  
  
"Pilar you should of told me!"  
  
"I'm so sorry but all I wanted to do was ignore it! I was terrified Eve!"  
  
"Pilar, if you ever spot something on your body or anywhere that could be dangerous you must let a doctor know!"  
  
Pilar starts crying.  
  
"Oh God Pilar I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"No it's not that Eve. It's my Terrisita! How's she going to handle the news. Ethan raped her and now she's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is."  
  
"Pilar I'll get you some counselling if you need it."  
  
"I won't need it. My family will."  
  
Theresa's hospital room:  
  
"Please wake up Resa. I love you!"  
  
"Fox? Is that you?" Theresa said waking up.  
  
"Theresa! Yes it's me. I love you. I won't leave you! I promise!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Theresa are you pregnant?"  
  
"Pregnant? No Fox. Of course not!"  
  
"I heard you talking in your sleep. You were begging Ethan not to take your son away from you."  
  
Theresa sits up and stares at him shocked.  
  
"It was just a dream Fox!"  
  
"Yeah I guess it was."  
  
"Where's mama?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie. Just rest okay?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm going to go and get a drink alright?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be fine."  
  
Fox leaves to get a drink.  
  
"Oh God. How can I tell Fox that I'm pregnant? I just lied to him! Oh why do I always repeat the same mistakes!"  
  
"I'll tell you why Theresa! Your a filthy, lying bitch!"  
  
Theresa stared at the doorway and saw a furious Gwen standing there frowning at Theresa.  
  
Eve's office:  
  
"Pilar, you must stay in hospital. It's urgent!"  
  
"No I refuse. My family need's me.I shall never abandon my family. Not the way Martin did."  
  
"You don't know if Martin-"  
  
"He left us Eve! When I phoned my Paloma the other day Martin answered the phone!"  
  
"You know that could just be Paloma's boyfriend or-"  
  
"No it was Martin. He never said goodbye. He's in Mexico and won't return."  
  
"Pilar have you told anyone this?"  
  
"No. I can't tell Luis, nor Theresa, not Miguel he's too young too understand."  
  
"What if Martin returns to Harmony one day?"  
  
"Then I shall never forgive him!"  
  
"Pilar that's not like you!"  
  
"I know Eve. But Martin betrayed me, and his family!" 


	17. Lying For Loved Ones

Chapter 17:  
  
Note: Chapter 17! A reminder that I do accept anonymous reviews. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I have read your stories too. I hope you all like the storyline. I love scandals and stuff and that's what will happen in my story. Since Theresa didn't marry Ethan the storyline has been twisted a bit to Theresa's baby scandal, Pilar's health scare, The Mark mystery and much more! Keep reading as my story will get better and better!  
  
Theresa stared at Gwen with fear in her eyes. She had never seen Gwen so angry before. Fox had dumped Gwen for Theresa, Ethan also dumped Gwen for Theresa too years ago. It's no wonder Gwen was so furious. Did she hear about Theresa's baby paternity problem because if she did Gwen wouldn't hesitate to use it againist her.  
  
"Gwen What are you doing here?"  
  
"You scheming, lying cow Theresa!" Gwen said as she started walking towards her bed.  
  
"Gwen calm down your scaring me!"  
  
"Good! I hope I scare you! You deserved to be scared you little Tramp!"  
  
"Don't you call me that!"  
  
"Oh Theresa Theresa Theresa. You stole my man from me again!"  
  
"I had Fox before you Gwen!"  
  
"What about Ethan though? You stole him from me. And I never got my revenge. Just as I do you decide you love Fox. Then you fall back in love with Ethan then back in love with Fox! God Theresa I can't keep up with your love life!"  
  
"You want Ethan you have him. I don't want nothing to do with that rapist."  
  
"Rapist? Theresa who are you calling a rapist?"  
  
"Ethan! He raped me!"  
  
"Oh my God. Your lying!"  
  
"No I am not! It's the truth."  
  
"Oh the truth. Name one time when you have told the truth Theresa!"  
  
"Get out Gwen!"  
  
"No. Not until you tell me why your calling Ethan a rapist!"  
  
"Because he raped me!"  
  
"Real sure Theresa! I knew you were a bitch! Just like your sister!"  
  
"My sister? Paloma. How do you know her?"  
  
"I met her. She nearly killed me."  
  
"I don't believe this. Paloma is a good girl."  
  
"Like you? Hardly."  
  
"Don't you dare bring my sister into this!"  
  
"Your the biggest lyer I've ever met Theresa!"  
  
"Face the facts Gwen! Ethan raped me and theres nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"I'll ask Ethan."  
  
"No. You can't!" Theresa said in fear remembering Ethan's death threat if she ever told anyone that Ethan raped her.  
  
"Whats wrong Theresa? Scared he'll deny it."  
  
"Okay Gwen! I admit it! I lied! Ethan never raped me!"  
  
"I knew it! Theresa you are such a lier!"  
  
"What? Theresa Ethan never raped you?" Fox said coming in the room.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"You lied to me Theresa!"  
  
"Oh double trouble for our wounded duck!" Gwen said smiling.  
  
"Shut up Gwen!"  
  
"Fox I'm so sorry."  
  
"Save your breath Theresa. I'm outta here." Fox said leaving.  
  
Gwen stares at Theresa laughing and walks of after Fox.  
  
Theresa starts crying. Ethan did rape her. She couldn't risk losing her loved ones to Ethan's death threat. If it meant not being with Fox then so be it! 


	18. Angel Girl

Chapter 18:  
  
All night Theresa was crying. She had to protect her family. She had lost Fox in order to do that. She couldn't tell Fox about Ethan's death threat. Fox would be terrified or hate Theresa. He does now.  
  
"Oh Lord when will I find my one true love?" Theresa said tearfully looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly a white glow came upon Theresa's room. Theresa looked away as it was so bright. When she looked back she saw a young girl with a white robe on staring at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Do not be afraid Theresa." the girl said, it was the Angel Girl.  
  
"How can I not be afraid? I lost Fox, and Ethan might kill my family!"  
  
"Tell the truth Theresa. It is the right thing to do."  
  
"No! I can't risk losing mama or anyone for that matter!"  
  
"Your family will be fine. God is looking after them. All you need to do is tell Fox and Gwen the truth, that you lied to protect your family. It's completly understandable Theresa. I'm 100% sure Fox will understand."  
  
"If God is protecting my family then how come Antonio is in jail and how come Ethan raped me and now I'm in hospital?"  
  
"There are many things you do not understand. These things happen for a reason."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I didn't expect you to. Please just take God's advice. Do Good not bad."  
  
The Angel girl vanishes.  
  
"Please come back I have so much more to ask you!"  
  
Those words kept on haunting Theresa for days. 'Do Good not Bad.'.  
  
Theresa sighed as Dr Russell came in.  
  
"Right Theresa you can go home today."  
  
"Thank God. Dr Russell can I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"My mama's not been herself lately. Do you know why?"  
  
"She's probably under a lot of stress that's all."  
  
"Oh. She's been going pale and that. Is she well, I mean she's not sick is she?"  
  
"Errr. No Theresa she's fine."  
  
"I just had the feeling she was keeping something from me."  
  
"Pilar would never lie to you Theresa. She's a good woman."  
  
"Can I go home now Dr Russell?"  
  
"Sure, Just let me get you some medication to control your blood pressure. You may get dressed while I'm gone."  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald Home:  
  
Theresa has just arrived home and talking to her family.  
  
"I'm so glad to be home again!"  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it." Luis said as he got up to answer the door.  
  
"These are for Ms Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald." a man said to Luis as he handed him a big bunch of roses.  
  
"Thank you." Luis said as he shut the door.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
"Luis... Oh my God."  
  
"Their for you."  
  
Theresa gasps "Their so beautiful! Who are they from?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Terrisita theres a little note."  
  
"Oh there is to." she opens the note.  
  
"Dear Theresa, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Theresa stares at the note.  
  
"Oh my God! Fox wants to marry me! I have to tell him my answer! I'm going to marry Fox Crane!" Theresa screamed running out of the house and over to the Crane Mansion.  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
"Well Gwennie I'm glad Fox has finally broken up with Theresa."  
  
"So am I mother. She lied about Ethan raping her. How could she do that to Ethan?"  
  
"Ahh the mysteries of life."  
  
"Fox!" Theresa yelled as she ran into the mansion.  
  
"Err Excuse me Theresa but do you want to go to jail again?" Rebecca said smiling.  
  
"Wheres Fox? I need to talk to him!"  
  
"Fox doesn't love you Theresa."  
  
"Fox! Fox!"  
  
"Theresa? What are you doing here?" he said coming downstairs.  
  
"Yes Fox I will marry you!"  
  
"What? Theresa what are you talking about?"  
  
"Those flowers, the card saying you wanted to marry me. Yes Fox I will marry you!"  
  
"Theresa I didn't send you any flowers, or propose. It's over remember?"  
  
"But what about the card?"  
  
"It must of been from someone else."  
  
"What? Someone else? But Fox... I don't understand who would want to propose to me?"  
  
"I don't know but it wasn't me."  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"Why would Ethan want to propose? Your still married."  
  
"No. We've signed the divorce papers."  
  
"Then maybe Ethan still loves you."  
  
"Well I don't love him, Fox are you sure you didn't send that card. I mean you could of forgotten-"  
  
"Theresa stop! Your only in for more heartbreak. I mean it's not like your pregnant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rebecca laughs.  
  
"Seriously Theresa you thought Fox would actually propose to you? You Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald?"  
  
Rebecca laughs again.  
  
"Please leave Theresa." Fox said pointing to the door.  
  
Theresa left humiliated. She actually thought that Fox wanted to marry her. Instead she had a secret admirer. It was probably Ethan.  
  
"Got my card Theresa?" Theresa turned around and saw Ethan standing there smiling. 


	19. Bad News

Chapter 19:  
  
"Ethan you sick pig. How dare you!"  
  
Ethan laughs then grabs Theresa.  
  
"Don't you dare call me names Theresa or I'll do it again."  
  
Theresa desparately tries to free herself but falls to the ground doing it.  
  
"Oh dear. Poor Theresa fell."  
  
"Leave me alone Ethan! Can't you just accept that I don't love you anymore?"  
  
"No I can't. I love you Theresa and I will do whatever it takes to get you back. Losing you to my brother was just terrible. Very embarrassing."  
  
Theresa gets up but Ethan pushes her back down.  
  
"No one bosses me around Theresa!"  
  
"Leave her alone Ethan!" Theresa looked up and saw Fpx standing behind Ethan furious.  
  
"Look who it is. The man of the hour!"  
  
"Get out of here your not welcome!" Fox said pushing Ethan away.  
  
"No one pushes me around!" Ethan said punching Fox.  
  
Theresa screams and gets up to help Fox.  
  
"Fox are you alright?" Theresa said kneeling down next do him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Where did Ethan go?"  
  
"What?" Theresa stood up and looked around. Ethan was no where to be seen.  
  
"I think he did a runner."  
  
"Listen Resa are you okay. I saw Ethan push you down."  
  
"Umm I'm fine."  
  
"I'll be going now."  
  
"Fox.... let me fix up your head."  
  
"I'll get one of the maid's to do it. But thanks anyway."  
  
Theresa sighed as he walked away.  
  
"Oh Fox why can't you love me like I love you?"  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald Home:  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Theresa answrs it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Theresa it's Mark."  
  
"Oh hi Mark. Sorry I haven't been in contact with you for so long. I've been having problems."  
  
"Yeah I know. Luis told me. You fainting."  
  
"I'm pregnant and I have no one."  
  
"I'm here for you.  
  
"Thanks. When would you like to come and meet mama?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Okay. How bout tonight?"  
  
"Whoa that soon? Yeah alright."  
  
"Theresa are you home?!" Luis yelled coming in the house.  
  
"That Luis come over tonight and I'll introduce you okay?"  
  
"Sure Bye and thanks."  
  
Theresa hangs up.  
  
"Luis? Whats wrong? Theresa come to the hospital now quick!"  
  
"Hang on a minute Luis! What is going on?"  
  
"It's Fox, he's been shot." 


	20. The Evil Letter

Note: Thanks a million for your reviews! They inspire me to keep writing!  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Harmony Hospital:  
  
She was back. Theresa was back at the hospital again. It was only this morning that she was released but now she was back again. Her true love, Fox had been shot. Was it Ethan?  
  
As Theresa looked through Fox's hospital room window she saw him hooked up to Life Support. She looked away. The pain was killing her. Who ever did this will pay she thought. Tears started to form into her eyes. Pilar who just noticed this came running to her daughter and gave her a conforting hug.  
  
"Oh Terrisita. Fox will be alright. You just have to believe he will."  
  
"What if he dies mama?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Suddenly Gwen and Rebecca came into the room Rebecca taking it easy to keep her baby safe. Julian soon came in behind them looking concerned. Gwen noticed Theresa's tears and to everyones complete shock especially Rebecca's. she hugged Theresa saying:  
  
"He'll be alright."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Eve came out of Fox's hospital room looking worried. Theresa ran to her and was followed by Gwen.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry girls but theres a slim chance that Fox will ever regain conscious." she said quickly hoping not to upset Theresa too much.  
  
"Oh my God." Theresa responded. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed nervously.  
  
"But he could regain conscious right?" she said hopefully.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Fox! No." she yelled trying to run into his room but was stopped by Eve and Gwen.  
  
"Theresa don't! You'll make matters worse!"  
  
"But Fox needs me!"  
  
"Theresa just go home! Theres nothing you can do."  
  
"I can tell him I love him though."  
  
"Please Theresa. If there's any news I'll let you know straight away."  
  
"Okay." Theresa said walking away. Gwen walked of over to her.  
  
"Theresa." Theresa stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Do you really love Fox?"  
  
"Yes of course! He makes me so happy! I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."  
  
"It's funny because two years ago you would be saying that about Ethan not Fox."  
  
"But Gwen... what if he dies?!"  
  
"Theres other guys out there."  
  
"Like Ethan? I hate the guy! He's a pathetic idiot who only thinks about himself, not others."  
  
"Whoa who was the girl who was totally in love with him a month ago?"  
  
"That was a month ago. He's changed too much."  
  
"Come on lets get you home."  
  
Next Day:  
  
"Theresa you got mail!" Luis called out to Theresa as the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah hang on Luis! Hello?"  
  
"Theresa? It's Mark."  
  
"Oh hi Mark."  
  
"Where were you guys last night? I turned up at your house but no one was home."  
  
"Oh no. I knew I forgot something. You know Fox right Mark?"  
  
"Yeah that guy you love."  
  
"Well he was shot. And I was so upset I must of forgot. I'm so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to meeting mama."  
  
"Oh my. Is he alright?"  
  
"He's in a coma. He may never regain conscious."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll call back later."  
  
"Thanks Bye."  
  
"Luis! Wheres my mail?"  
  
"On the table. Thanks." Theresa said as she opened the envelope. She read the letter quietly to herself.  
  
Theresa, I assume you got my message. I know that you told Pilar and Fox that I attacked you. I gave you my warning. Don't you dare do it again! It will be 10 times worse if you do, especially if you tell the police. I love you Theresa Winthrop. I will do what ever it take to win you back. -Ethan  
  
"It's Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald!" Theresa said as she threw the letter in the bin. 


	21. The Woes Of Amnesia

Note: Chapter 21! Who would of thought I'd make it here eh? If you like My Heart Is With You then please review! Otherwise then I'll stop writing because no one wants to read my stories. Your reviews inspire me to write more and more!  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Harmony Hospital:  
  
Theresa is sitting by Fox's bed begging him to wake up.  
  
"Please wake up Fox. I do love you. And.... I'm pregnant. I wasn't lying to you about Ethan raping me it's all true!"  
  
"Come on Fox wake up! I love you!"  
  
Theresa leaves the room with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ethan." Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and saw Fox moving around and his eyes starting to open.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa yelled excited as she ran back to his bed.  
  
Fox opens his eyes.  
  
"Fox I'm so glad your okay."  
  
"Who are you?" Fox asked to Theresa.  
  
"Fox it's Theresa. You know me!"  
  
"Who's Theresa?"  
  
"No. Fox you can't have..."  
  
'Theresa?" Eve said coming in the room.  
  
"Fox your awake." she said looking down at Fox.  
  
"Dr Russell he says he doesn't know who I am!"  
  
"He must have amnesia Theresa."  
  
"What? No! This is terrible!"  
  
"Well, at least he survived."  
  
Theresa suddenly runs out of the room.  
  
"Is she alright?" Fox asked to Eve.  
  
"I think she's just upset that's all. Do me a favour. Take it easy."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"That was Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald. She was your girlfriend."  
  
"She was? Oh."  
  
"Thats okay just take it easy and I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon enough."  
  
Harmony Wharf:  
  
Theresa stood on the wharf crying.  
  
"He doesn't know who I am!"  
  
"Hi Theresa."  
  
Theresa turned around and saw Ethan.  
  
"This is all your fault!" She screamed as she started to attack him.  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald home:  
  
Pilar was listening to her Spanish music cd's while knitting a scarf for Little Ethan. She was humming Spanish words. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
  
Pilar answered it and saw Mark. She didn't recognize him at all.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?"  
  
"Mama? Remember me? Mark. Your long lost son?"  
  
"Oh my Lord. Mark. My son. Thank God your back!" she said. 


	22. That Feeling

Chapter 22:  
  
Harmony wharf:  
  
"You bastard! You'll pay for this you will pay!" Theresa shouted as she attacked Ethan.  
  
"Theresa stop!" Luis shouted as he and Sheridan came onto the wharf. He ran to her and pulled her away from Ethan. Finally when Luis managed to pull her of Ethan he questioned her.  
  
"Theresa whats going on? Why are you attacking Ethan?"  
  
"I hate him!"  
  
"Thats no excuse to go around and attacking him now isn't it?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Say it to Ethan not me."  
  
"No I will not. He had it comin."  
  
"Theresa you better go home. You should really get some sleep." Sheridan said.  
  
"Sheridan your back." she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Long journey but I know Little Martin and Katherine loved it." (There Sheridan and Luis' two children. They named their boy after Luis' father, and the girl after Sheridan's mother.)  
  
"Sheridan took them to Paris to show them all the place we fell in love and had our honeymoon at."  
  
"How nice."  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald Home:  
  
"And then Terrisita fell pregnant to Julain and got his millions, then nearly got sentenced to death for his murder which I know she didn't do. Soon Theresa made us a new house but when it was anounced that she really wasn't a Crane we were later evicted from our home. But thanks to Ethan we got it back."  
  
"Wow mama. I'm sorry I guess it's too early to be calling you that."  
  
"No I like it."  
  
"Thank God. I thought you didn't. And then Theresa was raped."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"She told me in jail. She was distraught over it."  
  
Theresa then came in.  
  
"Mark what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Theresa. I met mama."  
  
"It's a miracle Terrisita. My son has come home to me."  
  
Harmony Hospital:  
  
Whitney is paying Fox a visit.  
  
"Hi Fox. My mom told me that you had amnesia."  
  
"Who's your mom?"  
  
"Dr Russell. I'm her daughter. I hate her though."  
  
"But she's your mother."  
  
"I know. Long story."  
  
Fox sighs.  
  
"Hey. Whats wrong?"  
  
"I keep on feeling this pain. Like I have a true love out there but I just can't remember who that person was."  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"That girl who cried earlier? No."  
  
"Fox, theres no one else who it could possibly be."  
  
"Was it you?"  
  
"Me? God no!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Fox I'm confused. I know that it wasn't me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You loved Theresa! You were crazy about her! You couldn't deny it!"  
  
"It was you!"  
  
"Fox it wasn't me. I'm going now. Bye!" she said leaving.  
  
Later that Night:  
  
Fox was sleeping in his hospital room when Ethan came in dressed as a doctor with a needle.  
  
"My plan is working perfectly." he said holding the needle up.  
  
"Now all I need to do is poison his IV and then Fox is as good as dead!"  
  
"No Ethan don't!"  
  
Ethan turned around and saw Theresa at the door scared.  
  
"Theresa just the person I want to see."  
  
"Get out! Before I get someone else in here! Like the police!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Now Theresa." he said pushing her in the room and slamming the door shut. "See this needle here? Yeah? Well you are going to do the job for me. I want you to poison Fox's IV."  
  
"No! Never Ethan you sick dog!"  
  
"Do it!" he said furious pulling out a gun! 


	23. The Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter 23:  
  
"Put the gun down Ethan."  
  
"Not until you poison Fox's IV."  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I love Fox."  
  
"Shut the hell up Theresa! You love me not Fox!"  
  
"No Ethan! I hate you! Especially for what you did to me and Fox. You are so... cruel. I couldn't fall in love with a man like that. Who's selfish and mean. I love a man who cares for others, treats me with respect and is romantic... like Fox."  
  
"Aww. Nice speech Theresa. Now poison Fox's IV before I pull the trigger."  
  
"I'm getting out of here!" Theresa said trying to run pass Ethan but he stops her and pushes her back to her original spot next to Fox's bed.  
  
"Theresa what I don't get about you is why you always put others first. I know you always used to put yourself first! Especially when we were together.... us to under the sheets."  
  
"Gross Ethan! You are the most mean man I have ever met!"  
  
"Ah you've met Theresa. Theresa this whole thing can be over with... just poison Fox's IV before..."  
  
"Before what Ethan?"  
  
"You know if you did then us two we can be a family. I miss you Sugar come back to me. I still love you."  
  
"Well I don't love you Ethan. You are making a big mistake. There are other girls out there who are probably crazy about you. It's just... one of them aren't me."  
  
"No you love me!"  
  
"I love Fox. And I plan to spend the rest of my life with him and if you can't accept that then thats your tough luck. Fox and I we'll move away from Harmony. We'll get married and start a family together!"  
  
"No! I will not let that happen!"  
  
"How are you going to stop it Ethan? Shot me? Kill Fox? Because that is going to make matters a whole heap worse. You may be able to seperate Fox and I but you'll never get me back! So whats the point Ethan? Just move on with your life like I did. Like Gwen did."  
  
"Gwen is a two timing bitch!"  
  
"No she is not. Your true colors are really coming out now Ethan!"  
  
"Oh shut up. I wish I never met you. You destroyed my life! Now I've met you I've got this strong love for you."  
  
"No Ethan your obsessed with me."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"What good is this going to do to anyone Ethan?"  
  
''To me! I'll have you back!"  
  
"No you won't! If you do this I'll hate you"  
  
"Girls say such stupid things."  
  
Theresa sighs. "I'll stay here all of my life if I have to. Theres no way I'm ever going to let you harm Fox."  
  
"Don't make me do this Theresa!"  
  
"Theresa! Where are you?" A voice from outside the room said.  
  
"It's Whitney."  
  
Ethan quickly puts the gun away and hides the needle. Whitney comes in the room.  
  
"Theresa honey I was looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"I was in here Whitney."  
  
"I might be going now. Bye Theresa. When Fox wakes up tell him he is in my thoughts." Ethan said turnng to leave. Theresa glared at him. She hated it when he was a fake. The Ethan she used to love was always kind, strong and reliable. But this Ethan was just murder. He was nothing like the old Ethan.  
  
Ethan leaves.  
  
"Theresa why did you glare at Ethan like that?"  
  
"Long story Whit. Very long story."  
  
2 Weeks later:  
  
Fox and Whitney have become good friends. Fox is still wondering who his true love was despite Whitney's pleas that it is Theresa. Theresa has not seen Ethan in a while. Not since that night. Fox is out of hospital.  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
Whitney and Fox are playing with Little Ethan.  
  
"Thanks Whitney." Fox said turning his attention to Whitney.  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"For everything... I can remember. Oh yeah and also who's kid is this?"  
  
"It's Theresa's kid Fox."  
  
"Oh. I hope I get my memory back soon. It's really starting to bug me."  
  
"It must be terrible."  
  
Fox then kissed Whitney passionately. And to his shock Whitney responded!  
  
"Mommy!" Whitney and Fox stopped kissing and looked at Little Ethan who was staring at the door. They looked at the door and there they were shocked to see Theresa standing at the door fuming over her best friend's betrayal!  
  
"How could you Whitney?!" Theresa yelled storming in, taking Little Ethan and storming back out slamming the door behind her. "The ultimate betrayal!" Theresa said to herself walking to her car. 


	24. A New Life

Chapter 24:  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
Whitney and Fox sat their in shock as just moments ago Theresa had caught the man she loved kissing her best friend! To make matters worse Whitney responded to Fox's kiss.  
  
"Whats her problem?" Fox asked.  
  
"Fox I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Do what? Kissing? Come on Whit I know you better than that!"  
  
"Fox just stop-"  
  
She was interrupted by Fox who pulled her in for another passionate kiss. She couldn't let go. It felt so good. Fox let go.  
  
"So what do you say? Whitney Russell would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"  
  
"Your asking me out."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Whitney sighs. "Well, alright then."  
  
"Yes! Thank you Whitney! You have made me a happy happy man!"  
  
"What about Theresa?"  
  
"She'll get other it."  
  
"I hope so. I might go and see her. See if she's alright."  
  
"Okay. See you tonight!"  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald Home:  
  
Whitney had come to see Theresa. The look on Theresa's face when she saw Fox and Whitney together had torn her apart. She had betrayed her best friend's trust. She wouldn't blame her Theresa if she never talked to her again. Whitney went into her hom and called out to her.  
  
"Theresa?! Where are you? Listen we need to talk." Whitney went into Theresa's room and saw a suitcase on the bed. She then looked to the floor and saw another one.  
  
"Theresa what are you doing?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Theresa we need to talk desparately."  
  
"Okay Whitney we'll talk. What should we talk about? The fact that you kissed Fox knowing that I loved him!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It was a mistake."  
  
"A mistake huh? Well how come your going on a date with him tonight?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Oh come on Whitney we've been best friends for like forever. I can read your mind like a book!"  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Nothing would be nice. I would appreciate it if you left me and Little Ethan alone. We have a plane to catch."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? So you can go and tell Fox? Like he would care if I committed suicide."  
  
"Theresa that is not true! I will not stand here and let you accuse Fox of such a mean thing!"  
  
"Well of you go Whitney! Your not wanted here."  
  
"You bitch! I don't know how the hell we became friends."  
  
"Oh I agree Whit. Just go away."  
  
"Mommy why are you and Aunt Whitney fighting?" Little Ethan said coming in the room.  
  
"Aunt Whitney here has betrayed our trust. We gave her a chance and she blew it. Come on Ethan we'll miss our plane if we're not careful. Go and wait in the car sweet I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"I'm going now Whitney. Good day." she said leaving carrying the two suitcases.  
  
"Fox is mine Theresa! Don't expect a wedding invitation because your not going to get one!"  
  
Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. Whitney never used to be like this. She had changed so much. She turned around and charged straight into Whitney knocking her to the ground!  
  
"Get of me you maniac!" Whitney screamed.  
  
"Take that back Whitney! Take it back!" Theresa yelled hitting her former best friend.  
  
"Never! You selfish cow!"  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Get of your hurting me! You complete bitch!"  
  
"Terrisita!" Theresa turned around and got of Whitney and saw an angry Pilar frowning at her.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"What is wrong with you mija?"  
  
"What isn't wrong with her?" Whitney said getting up and cleaning herself.  
  
"Oh my Lord. How did this happen to such good friends?"  
  
"Ask Whitney mama."  
  
Pilar stared at Whitney then looked down and saw the two suitcases. "Theresa where are you going?"  
  
"I'm moving away. No one wants me in Harmony so I'll just leave."  
  
"Mija that's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. Good bye mama. I'll call you." she said picking up the suitcases and walking out of the door.  
  
In Theresa's car:  
  
"Mommy where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Paris son. To Paris to start a new life." 


	25. Leaving

Chapter 25:  
  
Harmony Airport:  
  
Speaker: "Flight 17 to Paris now boarding. Boarding at gate 2 to Air France. All passengers please board."  
  
"Come on Ethan we have to go now." Theresa said walking fast with Ethan.  
  
"But mommy I want to say goodbye to grandma and Uncle Fox and Uncle Luis."  
  
"We'll call sweetie. But really we must board our plane now or we'll miss it come on." They reach the gate and board the plane.  
  
Paris:  
  
Theresa and Little Ethan have just arrived at their stylish Paris apartment where they are settling in.  
  
"Mommy look at the view!" Ethan said opening the curtains to reveal a big window. There Theresa saw a beautiful view of Paris. She could see Eiffel Tower in a distance. It was beautiful.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll be very happy here Little Ethan."  
  
Harmony:  
  
Crane Mansion:  
  
Fox is sitting on his bed looking through photo albums from before he got amnesia. He was trying to regain his memory.  
  
"That's Theresa and me. We look really happy." he then turned to a page where there was a photo of Little Ethan, Fox and Theresa sitting together like a famly looking really happy.  
  
"This is really confusing." he then took the picture out and put it on his bedside drawers.  
  
"Fox?!" Whitney said coming in.  
  
"Hey Whit. Whats wrong you look really stressed out?"  
  
"I am. Theresa tried attack me. Well... actually she did attack me."  
  
"Really? I thought that girl was nice?"  
  
"Yeah she was. But Fox I have no idea whats happened to her? She's turned into a right bitch."  
  
Fox laughs.  
  
"Hey, what are you laughing at."  
  
"You. I've never heard you talk that way about someone else before."  
  
"Yeah well Theresa! She is the biggest cow. I hope she leaves us alone and doesn't try to break us up like she did with Ethan and Gwen. You won't believe all the stuff she did to try and break them up, spy on them, pose as Gwen God there so much more!"  
  
"I'm tired"  
  
"Would you like me to go home?"  
  
"No. I have a much better idea." he said as he pulled her onto his bed and kissed her neck.  
  
"Oh Fox! Don't stop!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
5 hours later:  
  
Whitney and Fox had made love. Whitney was asleep and Fox was awake. He suddenly felt a click in his head.  
  
"Ouch. Oh my God! I remember everything! Why am I with Whitney?"  
  
Meanwhile in Paris:  
  
Theresa was asleep.  
  
"Fox. Fox. I'm here!" she yelled in her sleep.  
  
But also in Harmony Fox could hear Theresa.  
  
"Resa?" he said going out to the balcony.  
  
"Come and rescue me Fox. I'm somewhere very special. The place we always wanted to go to! You know!"  
  
"What is happening to me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you Fox! Come and get me! If you truly love me you're heart will direct you to where I am."  
  
"Oh my God. Resa. I know where you are!" he said rushing into the bedroom he pulled out a suitcase and quickly packed it. He got dressed and left the mansion speeding of to the airport. "I'm coming Resa!"  
  
Paris:  
  
Theresa was still asleep. She was speaking to Fox in her sleep from a different country! She then woke up confused.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Harmony Airport:  
  
Fox had just arrived and was getting his luggage checked in.  
  
"One first class ticket to Paris please."  
  
He then boarded a big plane which was going to Paris!  
  
Next Chapter:  
Will Theresa and Fox be reunited?  
Whitney tells some shocking news to Pilar.  
Little Ethan is put in danger! 


	26. Please save my son!

Chapter 26:  
  
Paris Next Morning:  
  
Airport:  
  
Fox has just arrived at the airport and was making his way to his taxi.  
  
"Where could Theresa be?"  
  
Theresa's Apartment:  
  
"Morning mom!" Little Ethan said running out of his room and into his mothers arms.  
  
"Good morning Darling! Did you have a good sleep last night? No nightmares?"  
  
"It was good. I had a dream that you and Uncle Fox got married and I was holding the rings and wearing a nice suit. You two looked very happy."  
  
"I don't think that will ever happen Ethan."  
  
"Why not? You and Uncle Fox loved each other. You should be with him! You should at least try mom!"  
  
"Oh, you have grown up so much! Your starting to talk like me."  
  
"Mom! Stop trying to change what we're talking about!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's very difficult Ethan. How did you learn all of those big words. Your so young."  
  
"I listened to grandma and you talk."  
  
"Thats my boy. I know we'll have a good life here in Paris."  
  
Harmony:  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald Home:  
  
"Good morning Pilar!" Whitney said coming in the house.  
  
"Whitney. Where could my Terrisita be?I am so worried she'll do something incredibly stupid."  
  
"I have no idea. I would like to know where Fox is though. We made love last night and I woke up he was gone!"  
  
"You made love to Fox? How could you Whitney? You know Theresa loves Fox. It's no wonder she's gone!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. But thats not all Pilar. Fox proposed to me!"  
  
Paris:  
  
Fox was sitting in a taxi going past various hotels. He was taking Theresa's advice, following his heart. And that was exactly what he was doing. He came across the hotel that Theresa and Little Ethan were staying in.  
  
"Thats it! Excuse me driver I would like to go here thanks!" the driver let Fox out and Fox rushed into the hotel and once again followed his heart to the room where Theresa was staying at. He finally came to her front door and knocked on it. Theresa answered.  
  
She gasped at the sight of him. "Fox what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to bring you back to Harmony!"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Fine. I'll just come in and pack your bags and beg you until you come with me."  
  
"Fox-"  
  
"Wheres Little Ethan?"  
  
"He's in his room."  
  
"Good." he said pushing past Theresa and into her hotel room.  
  
'"Fox, please leave."  
  
"No. Theresa I love you."  
  
"What? Fox you lost your memory. You don't remember me."  
  
"I lost my memory?"  
  
"Yes you did. So you mean you can't remember anything? Like what you did while you lost your memory."  
  
"All I remember is Ethan. He was talking to me and then it all blacked out."  
  
"I knew it! That crazy bastard he shot you! How dare he!"  
  
"Calm down. I love you Resa. Please come back to Harmony with me. You, me and Little Ethan can be a family."  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. Your the love of my life. You taught me the meaning of love!"  
  
"Oh Fox! I love you too! But I can't go back to Harmony. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thats okay. I'll stay here! We can start a life in Paris together!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Fox... I have something to tell you first. You know how I told you that Ethan didn't rape me? Well it's true. He did rape me Fox and I am pregnant."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Ethan threatened to kill me and my family and you! I couldn't bear that to happen!"  
  
"Theresa... we have to make sure that man goes behind bars. He commited a crime. Not just one... but two! He raped you and he shot me!"  
  
"Yeah. We'll call Harmony and make sure he's arrested."  
  
"But Resa... what about your pregnancy?"  
  
"Oh. "  
  
"We'll get a parternity test."  
  
"Good."  
  
Little Ethan then came out. "Uncle Fox!" he said running to Fox. But he tripped over a pair of shoes and banged his head on the kitchen bench knocking him unconscious!  
  
"Ethan! No! I have to help him!"  
  
"Stand back." Fox said before giving Ethan mouth to mouth. 


End file.
